Several approaches have been proposed during the last decade for restoring bones damaged from injuries or diseases. It is well-known that there are many difficulties associated with the use of autografts, allografts, and xenografts due to donor site scarcity, rejection, disease transmission, multiple operations, high costs, and other problems. Therefore, recently researchers have been focusing on the development of new possibilities that would overcome these drawbacks, including through tissue engineering. Synthesis or regeneration of tissues and organs with the help of porous scaffolds, which mimic the body's own extracellular matrix, is being pursued. The acceptable scaffolds should exhibit appropriate spatial and compositional properties, which are conducive to cell attachment, proliferation, differentiation and organization to form desired tissue. Provided herein are novel methods of making novel nano/macroporous scaffolds.